wheresmywaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Ducks
Special Ducks are ducks not found through direct game-play, but rather through doing special tasks. They fall under some special classifications from where they are found. Swampy Tri-ducked Ducks These ducks represent the Player's Progress in Swampy's Story and appear below Swampy's window on the water when a chapter in is tri-ducked. *"Meet Swampy" (normal) *"Troubled Waters" (soldier) *"Under Pressure" (superhero) *"Sink or Swim" (cool dude) *"Change is Good" (scientist) *"Boiling Point" (eskimo) *"Stretched Thin" (opera singer) *"Caution to the Wind" (aviator) *"Rising Tide" (train engineer) *"Out to Dry" (forest ranger) Allie Tri-ducked Ducks These ducks represent the Player's Progress in Allie's Story and appear below Allie's window on the water when a chapter in is tri-ducked. *"Warming Up" (normal) *"Tuning In" (spring) *"Rising to the Top" (teenager) *"Symphony in Steam" (lady) Cranky Tri-ducked Ducks These ducks represent the Player's Progress in Cranky's Story and appear below Cranky's window on the water when a chapter in is tri-ducked. *"Cranky's First Course" (normal) *"Hunger Pains" (robber) *"Bulking Up" (ninja) *"Overstuffed" (mad scientist) Mystery Duck Tri-ducked Ducks These ducks are duckling versions of Swampy's tri-ducked ducks. Like the others, they appear below the Mystery Duck's window on the water. *"Meet Swampy" (normal) *"Troubled Waters" (soldier) *"Under Pressure" (superhero) *"Sink or Swim" (cool dude) *"Change is Good" (scientist) *"Boiling Point" (eskimo) *"Stretched Thin" (opera singer) *"Caution to the Wind" (aviator) *"Rising Tide" (train engineer) *"Out to Dry" (forest ranger) Lost Levels Tri-ducked Ducks These ducks are awarded when a player tri-ducks a chapter in the Lost Levels. Although they do not appear on the main menu, they can be found in the Achievements. * "Weekly Rewind" (movie watcher) * "Days of Summer" (summer) * "Hearts and Crafts" (valentine) * "10 Days of Swampy" (winter) Photo Finish Ducks When one completes a Level of the Week, at the end, he/she will get a "Photo Finish" showing how he/she beat the level. Accompanying this is a title describing the way the player beat the level, and one of these ducks next to it. *Hippie Duck (Free Spirit) *Raincoat Duck (Tornado) *Miner Duck (Digger) *Daredevil Duck (One Cut Wonder) *Cow Duck (Polka Dotter) *Construction Worker Duck (Cautious Cutter) *"Cowboy Duck", unknown if this was used in game, but present in the game files. Other Ducks Pirate Duck Found in the Lost Levels Scuba Duck Found in the settings and can be tapped to reveal a secret level Ugly Duck Found in the Achievements when the player is awarded the Ugly Duckling achievement. Winter Duck Other than being awarded for tri-ducking 10 Days of Swampy, it is also used in Where's My Holiday? Valentine Duck Other than being awarded for tri-ducking Hearts and Crafts, it is also used in Where's My Valentine? Frankenducky Found in the limited-time-only chapter, 10 Days of Frakenweenie. Perry Duck In an older version of the game, a Perry Duck could be found on the bottom of the story selection page. This linked to a secret level. Category:Ducks Category:Where's My Water?